Ask the mountains
by Black666
Summary: Je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait à maman. Elle était pâle, elle ne souriait plus, elle mangeait peu. Et je ne comprenais pas. Parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'était un cancer...


_Coucou !_

_Alors voilà, je vous livre ce petit OS._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il faut que vous écoutiez « ask the mountains » de vangelis pendant la lecture, c'est sur cette musique qu'est basée la fic._

_Bonne lecture !_

Ma maman était la plus belle des mamans. Et c'était aussi la plus courageuse des mamans. Elle ne pleurait jamais, elle n'avait jamais peur, elle ne se mettait jamais en colère. Elle m'aimait plus que tout. J'étais son trésor, et même si je râlais quand elle m'appelait comme ça, j'aimais bien. Parce qu'elle m'aimait de tout son coeur. Ma maman, elle était la meilleure maman au monde.

On était heureux tous les trois. Papa, maman et moi. On habitait dans un grand manoir, près d'une plage, et moi, j'adorais jouer à cache-cache. Mon papa et ma maman, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des bisous, et moi je trouvais ça beurk. Et quand je leur disais, ils rigolaient, et ils me faisaient chacun un bisous sur la joue. On était heureux.

Et puis il y a eu ce jour. Maman n'allait pas très bien, mais papa disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait s'arranger, et que je devais continuer à jouer avec mes dinosaures. Que je devais être fort, et pas déranger maman. Il fallait que je me comporte comme un homme, qu'a dit papa. Alors j'ai fait ces qu'il a dit, parce que j'étais un homme, moi, même si j'avais quatre ans. Et puis au bout d'une semaine, où maman n'allait toujours pas mieux, on est allé dans un grand bâtiment tout blanc, avec des gens bizarres, dont un avec des tentacules à la place des bras, et des gens habillés en blanc. Je pense qu'ils voulaient imiter les caméléons, parce que leurs blouses étaient du même blanc que les murs.

Papa et maman sont entrés dans une pièce où un imitateur de caméléon les attendait. Ils m'ont demandé de rester dans le couloir en attendant. Au bout d'un long moment, la grande aiguille de la montre que papa m'avait donné pour jouer avait bougé d'un numéro, du 4 au 5, je m'ennuyais, et j'ai décidé d'écouter. Je sais, ça ne se fait pas, et maman m'a dit que si elle m'attrapait à espionner, elle se fâcherait, mais là, elle en savait rien.

Au début, j'entendais rien, sauf des bruits qui faisaient un peu comme quand moi je pleurais après être tombé. Et puis, j'ai entendu la voix de papa. Elle semblait triste, et ça m'a fait tout drôle parce que jamais je n'avais vu mon papa triste. Il disait:

_ Vous êtes sur, docteur ?

_ Oui, votre femme a bien un cancer. Un cancer du sang pour être précis, a répondu une voix que je connaissais pas. Ca devait être le caméléon.

_ Oh Drago, ça c'était la voix de maman, comment on va le dire à Adrien ? Il ne va pas comprendre, il est trop jeune !

_ Je suis désolé, a dit la voix inconnue. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Mr et Mrs Malefoy. Histoire de réfléchir aux différentes options qui s'offrent à vous.

_ Quelles options ? A explosé papa. Elle a cancer ! Un cancer ! La femme que j'aime a chopé la seule maladie que le monde magique est infoutue de guérir !

Je n'ai pas pu retenir un cri d'effroi. La porte s'est ouverte pendant que je mettais mes mains sur ma bouche. Papa et maman ont levé les yeux sur moi. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en face du caméléon, et maman... Maman elle pleurait.

_ Adriel ! S'est exclamé papa.

_ Pardon, papa, je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'écoute aux portes. Tu vas me punir ? Tu m'aimes plus ?

Maman s'est remise à pleurer, et j'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi. Alors à mon tour, j'ai pleuré. Parce que j'étais persuadé qu'elle me détestait, parce que j'avais désobéi. Papa m'a pris dans ses bras, et m'a fait un bisou sur le front.

_ Non bien sur que non, je ne vais pas te punir. Je t'aime Adriel, de tout mon coeur. Et maman aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit homme.

Après, on est rentré à la maison. Je voulais jouer avec papa et maman, mais ils m'ont ordonné d'aller dans ma chambre. Parce qu'ils devaient parler. J'ai fait semblant de monter les escaliers, mais en fait, je me suis assis, sur une marche pour écouter. Et papa et maman se sont mis à crier.

_ Il n'aurait pas dû entendre Drago.

_ C'est ma faute ? Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'emmener ! Il a hérité de ta curiosité maladive !

Je ne savais pas ce que « curiosité » et « maladive » voulaient dire, mais maman ne l'a pas bien pris.

_ Ma curiosité maladive ? Dis plutôt de ton côté fouineur ! Toujours à vouloir se mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

_ Tu m'emmerde, Hermione, et je t'aime tellement pour ça... la voix de papa s'est brisée à la fin.

Je ne voulais pas écouter plus. Papa s'était mis à pleurer, et pour que papa pleure, ça devait être grave. Je me suis enfui dans ma chambre, et je me suis caché sous ma couette, comme lorsque je voulais échapper au monstre qui dormait sous mon lit. Je crois que je me suis endormi, parce que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait tout noir dehors. Je suis sorti de mon lit, suis descendu au salon, mais papa et maman n'y étaient plus. Je suis allé voir dans leur chambre, et je les ai vus dormir. Je suis allé voir maman et je l'ai un peu tapé pour qu'elle se réveille.

_ Adriel, elle a fait avec la voix que j'ai lorsque maman me sort du sommeil trop tôt.

_ Maman, c'est quoi, un cancer ? J'ai demandé.

Maman s'est redressée, et elle m'a prise sur ses genoux.

_ Le cancer est une maladie qui affecte les adultes. On est fatigué, on dort mal, on a plus faim, et parfois, malheureusement, on doit partir.

_ Partir ? Mais partir où ?

_ Loin. Très loin. Là où le ciel et la terre se rejoignent, et ne forment plus qu'un monde merveilleux. Comme dans les contes.

_ Et toi ? Tu vas partir ? Je voulais pleurer, mais je savais que ce n'était digne d'un homme.

_ C'est possible, mon chéri. Mais si je pars, je n'irais pas loin. Je partirais dans les montagnes qu'on aperçoit par la fenêtre. Comme ça, du sommet, je pourrais toujours te voir et te protéger. Et je t'aimerais toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Je te le promets.

_ Fais une croix sur ton coeur, lui ai-je dit. Et elle l'a fait en souriant.

_ Bien, maintenant, au lit. Même les hommes ont besoin de sommeil. Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

_ Oui, j'ai dit en hochant la tête. Mais faut pas le dire à papa, il dit que les hommes, ça dort dans leur lit à eux.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas vrai. Regarde ton papa, il dort dans mon lit. Un homme, il peut dormir dans le lit d'une femme à condition qu'il l'aime très fort et de tout son coeur. Tu m'aimes très fort et de tout ton coeur ?

_ Oui maman !

_ Alors tu peux dormir avec moi.

J'ai sauté dans le lit, et me suis blotti contre maman, parce qu'elle était toute chaude. Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et m'a serré contre elle. Elle a même pensé à faire venir mon doudou jusqu'à nous avec sa magie, la grenouille qui me faisait dormir bien. Ma maman, c'était la meilleure des mamans.

Ça faisait deux mois que maman avait appris qu'elle avait un cancer. Quand elle était avec moi, elle souriait et elle se comportait comme d'habitude, mais dès que j'étais parti, son sourire s'effaçait, et des larmes apparaissaient dans ses beaux yeux marron. Elle était plus maigre, et toute blanche. Mais je ne comprenais pas. J'étais trop petit. Quand je demandais ce qui se passait, maman disait que ce n'était rien. Que ça allait passer. Mais les jours étaient remplacés par d'autres jours, et rien ne changeait.

Elle avait arrêté de travailler. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'ailleurs. Moi on m'obligeait à aller à l'école. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais maman m'a expliqué que c'était parce qu'elle était fatiguée.

On est retourné dans le bâtiment blanc plusieurs fois. Il parait que ça s'appelle un « hosiptal » ou quelque chose comme ça. On est allé dans un endroit où était marqué « service de cancérologie » à l'entrée. Je l'ai lu tout seul, mais je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, et papa et maman n'ont pas voulu me le dire non plus. Ils sont entrés dans une pièce rose, mais je me suis arrêté avait parce que y avait une femme en robe blanche assise sur un lit et elle avait pas de cheveux. Et puis je ne voulais pas aller dans cette pièce parce que le rose, c'est pour les filles.

_ Bonjour, j'ai dit à la dame.

_ Bonjour bonhomme.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et ils sont où vos cheveux ? Ma maman elle a de très beaux cheveux. De toute façon, ma maman elle est très belle.

_ Moi aussi, avant, j'étais belle, a murmuré la dame. Mes cheveux, ils ont disparus quand on a essayé de me sauver.

Je ne comprenais pas. Alors j'ai mis mon pouce dans ma bouche. T puis j'ai regardé la dame. Elle était vraiment toute maigre et toute petite, et elle avait de grosses traces violettes sous les yeux.

_ Et bien oui, a continué la dame, c'est comme ça que a se passe quand on a un cancer.

_ Adriel ! C'était la voix de maman. Adriel, viens ici tout de suite !

Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. La dame, elle avait la même chose que maman. Je ne voulais pas que maman devienne comme ça ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas ressembler à cette dame. Elle mentait. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à pleurer. Maman m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serré fort. Mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur. Maman m'a donné à papa, et j'ai pleuré plus fort.

En rentrant à la maison, ce soir là, maman n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Ils m'ont envoyé dans ma chambre, et comme à chaque fois depuis deux mois, j'ai préféré écouter, assis sur les marches.

_ Je ne veux plus qu'Adriel refoute les pieds à l'hôpital ! S'est exclamée maman.

_ On ne pourra pas le tenir à l'écart indéfiniment Hermione, a répondu papa. Il va se poser des questions.

_ Mais tu as vu sa tête lorsqu'il parlé avec la dame ? Ca lui fait peur. Il est trop petit pour comprendre.

_ Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre ! Il faut qu'il grandisse !

_ C'est comme ça que ça va se passer quand je serais plus là ? Tu vas faire en sorte qu'il grandisse le plus vite possible, comme ça tu seras débarrassé de lui ?

Je commençai à pleurer, même si je ne comprenais pas tout.

_ Arrête de dire ça… a murmuré papa. Arrête de dire que tu vas partir…

_ Mais c'est la vérité Drago ! Je vais mourir ! Mourir, tu comprends ça ? Te voiler la face ne changera rien ! Tu ne peux pas empêcher ça….

Maman s'est mise à pleurer, et papa aussi. Et moi, j'ai pleuré encore plus fort. Maman allait mourir. T ça, je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Je suis monté vite dans ma chambre, prendre ma grenouille, puis je suis redescendu, je suis sorti de la maison, et j'ai commencé à courir. Vers les montagnes. Elles n'étaient pas loin, et avec papa et maman, on y allait souvent ensemble, parce qu'il y a un endroit avec de l'eau chaude dans laquelle on peut se baigner.

Un jour, maman m'a expliqué que nos ancêtres, c'est à dire les papas et les mamans, des papas et des mamans de papa et maman, vivaient là haut, et qu'ils pouvaient répondre à toutes les questions d'enfants. Devant le bassin, je me suis couché par terre, et je me suis endormi.

_ Adriel ! Mon dieu, Adriel, tu es là ! Oh mon trésor, j'ai eu tellement peur !

Maman m'a prise dans ses bras. J'ai vu qu'elle pleurait. Je me suis blotti contre elle. J'avais froid.

_ Adriel, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

_ Tu vas mourir, maman. Et c'est à cause de moi…

Je le savais. Maman s'occupait trop de moi. C'est pour ça qu'elle était fatiguée, et malade. J'étais trop là, je ne pensais qu'à moi.

_ Adriel, je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? Je ne vais pas mourir, mon chéri ! Jamais ! Et certainement pas à cause de toi !

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, comme elle faisait lorsqu'elle voulait savoir si je mentais. Mais moi, je ne savais pas déchiffrer les regards. Alors je l'ai cru, parce que j'avais envie qu'elle dise la vérité. Elle m'a déposé au sol et m'a pris la main.

_ Mais un jour, je devrais partir. Ne pleure pas ce jour là, d'accord ? J'aurais l'air d'avoir mal, j'aurais un peu l'air de mourir, mais ça ne sera pas vrai. Et, quand je ne serais plus là, chaque fois que tu as des questions, demande aux montagnes.

J'ai fais oui avec la tête.

_ Fais une croix sur ton cœur.

Et j'obéissais.

Six mois maintenant. Six mois que maman était malade. Elle a coupé ses longs cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux. Parce qu'elle était en colère. Elle jouait de moins en moins avec moi. Elle me prenait moins dans ses bras. Des fois, elle restait des jours entiers dans son lit, et je n'avais pas le droit d'aller la voir. Elle était de plus en plus blanche, et ne souriait presque plus. Elle mangeait rarement, préférant regarder par la fenêtre. Papa passait de longs moments en la tenait dans ses bras, et il pleurait à chaque fois. Et puis, souvent, elle allait s balader sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Et elle chantait. Une belle chanson su les montagnes. Des fois elle m'emmenait. Et à la fin de la chanson, elle pleurait.

Et personne ne expliquait. Personne ne me disait ce qui arrivait à maman. Les amis de papa et maman venaient à la maison, mais ils faisaient en sorte que je n'écoute pas. Alors tous les soirs, après qu maman soit venue me faire un bisou, j'ouvrais la fenêtre et parlais aux montagnes. Et elles me répondaient.

Maman était de plus en plus mal. Et elle avait perdu tous ses cheveux. Elle ne mangeait plus du tout, et elle pleurait tout le temps. Elle restait toute la journée dans le canapé, et lorsqu'elle devait se déplacer, il fallait que papa l'aide. Je ne lui posais plus de questions. Parce que je savais. Les montagnes me racontaient.

Et puis, il y a eu ce jour. J'avais fait un beau dessin à maman, et je voulais lui apporter. Je suis entré dans la chambre de papa et maman, et j'ai vu papa, la tête sur le ventre de maman.

Alors, j'ai su. Maman était partie. Elle nous avait laissé. Et j'ai pleuré. Longtemps. Et papa aussi, il pleurait. Je me suis approché du lit. Maman était blanche. Elle avait les yeux fermés t elle souriait. Elle avait l'air heureuse. J'ai posé la main sur son front. Maman était toute froide. Je lui ai fait un bisou su la joue.

_ Je t'aime maman.

La fenêtre était ouverte. Le vent est entré dans la chambre, et m'a chatouillé la joue. Alors j'ai pu l'entendre.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon trésor.

On a mis maman dans la terre, et j'ai eu le droit de déposer mon dessin sur la boite en bois. Le soir, papa m'a emmené dans les montagnes, près de l'eau. Moi, j'ai regardé le ciel. Et maman y était. Elle était assise sur le sommet de la plus haute montagne t elle me regardait. Ses beaux cheveux volaient dans le vent.

_ Papa, regarde, j'ai dit en montrant maman du doigt.

Papa s'est retourné et il a levé la tête. J'ai vu des larmes sur ses joues. Et quand il a vu maman, de nouvelles larmes sont apparues dans ses yeux. Maman lui a sourit, et puis avec sa main, elle lui a envoyé un baiser.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? A murmuré papa.

Le vent soufflait, toujours plus fort. Et dans ses rafales, j'entendais la mélodie que maman chantait tout le temps. Alors j'ai pris la main de papa.

_ Demande aux montagnes…

_Alors ? _

_Verdict ?_

_Review !_

_Black666_


End file.
